


Kitty Section Has a New Singer

by wavewright62



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Kitty Section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Luka is auditioning singers for his band, and one of them blows away his sister Juleka.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Kitty Section Has a New Singer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



Juleka wasn’t really paying close attention. Her brother was auditioning new players and singers for his band, and Juleka knew how painstaking he could be.

“I want a particular sound,” Luka had said at dinner the night before, “light and heavy, free and structured, raw and polished.”

“Yin and yang,” their mother Anarka offered.

“Yes! Exactly, pop with a punk attitude.” He mopped up dal with part of a chapati. “When I hear it, I’ll know. Juleka, you know, some of your classmates are coming in to audition. Is that okay?”

“Whatever,” she mumbled, “not my business.” Luka had spent the rest of the meal humming to himself.

Now, Juleka tried to concentrate on her science homework while _not_ listening to the singers in the other room. Some of them, you couldn’t even call them that. Of her classmates, Nino had been pretty interesting, laying down a pretty good rap. Ivan had some decent power to his voice, but couldn’t muster a ballad sound required for some of Luka’s pieces, and had some difficulty singing and drumming at the same time. Juleka couldn’t help peeking when somebody tried to do their best Edith Piaf warble; she stifled a giggle and withdrew quickly upon seeing it was Sabrina earnestly crooning away.

The homework clattered unheeded to the floor when the next singer began. Juleka sat transfixed at the sound, sweat breaking out on her upper lip. The singer was moving from a husky whisper up to a full-on display of raw vocal rage and back again. The band kept playing behind the woman, falling into a powerful rhythm punctuated with flourishes from Luka’s guitar. The singer ended the piece belting out an impossibly high soprano note, twisting it into a falling growl as Ivan thumped the last few bars across the drums.

The silence that followed the last chord made Juleka want to cry out to bring it back. She had felt something she never felt before in all her years listening to her mother and brother make music, something primal. She flew to the door to see this rock goddess with her own eyes, forming in her mind an image of a wild-haired vixen wearing leather and serious boots.

Her classmate Rose was standing in front of the band holding a microphone, looking as she did every day at school, very small and candy-pink, her shiny blonde hair neat and smooth. Juleka looked around to see if her throaty vixen was standing behind Rose, when Luka strummed the opening chords to another piece. Rose blinked her baby-doll eyes and smiled her bubble-gum smile. The drums kicked in with a solid beat, and the bubble gum smile emitted not Rose’s usual squeak, but a shout of defiance. She locked eyes with Juleka, who stood transfixed, watching the usually serene blue eyes cloud over as she growled the lyrics.

Juleka was sweating as much as the band members were by the time the song ended. Luka wiped his forehead on his sleeve. “Welcome to Kitty Section, Rose.” Ivan applauded, his enormous hands making the walls echo with the sound of his clapping.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!,” Rose squeaked, suddenly a vacant pink schoolgirl again. She turned to Juleka, “what did you think?”

She could hear her voice stammering some kind of syllables in reply, but nothing coherent. Luka laughed, “Hey Juleka, you didn’t want to play guitar with me before, can Rose make you change your mind?”

Juleka found herself nodding. Rose bounced up to her, squealing in delight. Her perfume was powerful this close, and rather intoxicating mixed with Rose’s sweat. “Oh, yes, Juleka!,” Rose squealed, “that would be so perfect!” _So perfect, so perfect,_ echoed in Juleka’s buzzing head.


End file.
